Ray Porter
Ray Porter is an American AudioFile Earphones Award winning narrator and fifteen-year veteran of the Oregon Shakespeare Festival. He has voiced numerous characters in numerous films and television shows, including Count Grisham from The Scarecrow and The Nightmare Train from the 2011 CGI-animated film, The Little Engine That Could. Filmography 'Voice Actor' 'Films' * The Scarecrow - Count Grisham * The Little Engine That Could (2011) - Nightmare Train 'Television series' * Animated Stories from the Book of Mormon (1990-1991) ** Helaman's Stripling Warriors (1990) - Midian / Nephite Captain ** Samuel the Lamanite (1990) - Jarom ** The Brother of Jared (1990) - Mahonri ** Alma and the Zoramites (1991) - Zoramite * Animated Stories from the New Testament (1990-2004) ** John the Baptist (1990) - Narrator ** Forgive Us Our Debts (1991) ... Collector ** The Ministry of Paul (1992) - Paul ** Jesus, the Son of God (1995) - Satan / Narrator ** Built Upon the Rock (2004) - Sahara ** Worthy Is the Lamb (2004) - Narrator * Animated Hero Classics (1991-1997) ** Christopher Columbus (1991) - King Ferdinand / King John ** General George Washington (1992) - George Washington ** William Bradford: The First Thanksgiving (1992) - Captain ** President Abraham Lincoln (1993) - Stanton / Narrator ** Florence Nightingale (1993) - William Russell ** Thomas Edison and the Electric Light (1993) - Reporter #2 / Ludwig Boehm / Narrator ** Louis Pasteur (1995) - Jean ** Harriet Tubman (1996) - Narrator ** Helen Keller (1996) - Narrator ** Joan of Arc (1996) - Cauchon / Narrator ** Maccabees: The Story of Hanukkah (1996) - Nashum / Lysias / Narrator ** Marco Polo (1997) - Narrator * Animated Stories from the Bible (1993-1995) ** Elijah (1993) - Ahab ** Esther (1993) - Cook ** Samuel the Boy Prophet (1993) - Phineas ** Moses: From Birth to Burning Bush (1993) - Moses ** Elisha: Man of God (1994) - Naaman ** Solomon (1995) - Younger King David / Narrator ** David and Goliath (1995) - King Saul 'Casting Director' *''Animated Stories from the Book of Mormon'' (1991-1992) ** Alma and the Zoramites (1991) ** Mormon and Moroni (1992) *''Animated Hero Classics'' (1991-1996) ** Christopher Columbus (1991) ** General George Washington (1992) ** William Bradford: The First Thanksgiving (1992) ** President Abraham Lincoln (1993) ** Benjamin Franklin: Scientist and Inventor (1993) ** Florence Nightingale (1993) ** Thomas Edison and the Electric Light (1993) ** Pocahontas (1994) ** Louis Pasteur (1995) ** Maccabees: The Story of Hanukkah (1996) *''Animated Stories from the New Testament'' (1992-1995) ** The Ministry of Paul (1992) ** Jesus, the Son of God (1995) *''Animated Stories from the Bible'' (1992-1995) ** Joseph in Egypt (1992) ** Daniel (1993) ** Elijah (1993) ** Esther (1993) ** Samuel the Boy Prophet (1993) ** Moses: From Birth to Burning Bush (1993) ** The Story of Ruth (1994) ** Elisha: Man of God (1994) ** Solomon (1995) ** David and Goliath (1995) Category:Voice actors Category:Animated Stories Category:Animated Hero Classics Category:The Little Engine That Could Category:The Scarecrow Category:People